Novas Descobertas
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco][aviso: LEMON] Draco resolve apimentar o relacionamento.


Fic escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói 4.5 do fórum Ledo Engano  
Linha usada: Harry descobre que gosta de roupas de empregada  
Avisos: Essa fic contem LEMON se não curte não leia.  
Obrigada à Yaholy que leu e me mostrou o que modificar para melhorar.

* * *

**Novas Descobertas**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Trabalhavam muito, claro que ainda existia o amor entre os dois e ficava cada dia mais forte. Mas não impedia que caíssem na rotina. O dia a dia corrido no trabalho e os feriados com as crianças, eram sempre as mesmas coisas e um Malfoy entediado era uma coisa perigosa.

E naquele dia parado no escritório o loiro se pegou fantasiando com Harry. O sexo era sempre uma delícia, mas até nisso não havia novidades e ficava preocupado que depois desses dez anos juntos o moreno cansasse.

Olhou novamente para o telefone pensando pela vigésima vez se seria uma boa ideia ligar. Ela era sua amiga agora e apesar de não admitir gostava muito de Hermione, já se pegou se abrindo com a mesma várias vezes.

Tomando uma decisão pegou o telefone e discou o número já conhecido antes que mudasse de ideia.

- Alô? – veio a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Granger.

- Ah, oi Draco! Quando vai começar a me chamar pelo nome hein? – respondeu divertida.

- Não tão cedo. Podemos nos encontrar para almoçar hoje?

- Claro! No restaurante de sempre?

- Sim, te encontro lá.

- Ok. Beijos. - Hermione disse despedindo-se.

Não respondeu, apenas desligou o aparelho e voltou a suas divagações. Pensar demais realmente fazia mal. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Havia deixado crescer mesmo achando que parecia com seu pai, gostava. Ainda mais quando Harry resolvia acariciar os fios platinados.

Já era quase o horário e seu dia não estava rendendo de tanto analisar a situação em que estava. Sendo assim resolveu sair mais cedo, iria andando para espairecer.

Levantou e parou em frente ao espelho alisando a roupa e prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Apreciou o terno escuro em contraste com sua pele de alabastro e satisfeito saiu do escritório.

O restaurante Luigi's não era longe e andar na rua com o tempo frio que fazia era gostoso. Deixou o vento bater em seu rosto fazendo-o corar. Sentia-se bem naquele momento e não reparou nos olhares desejosos que recebia de mulheres e homens.

Chegou ao local e o maître o reconheceu e o levou a mesa de sempre. Afastada e privativa como gostava. Informou o nome de Hermione que deveria ser levada a sua mesa na hora.

Adiantou-se fazendo o pedido do almoço de ambos, já conhecia os pratos favoritos de Granger e pediu um bom vinho para acompanhar.

Em pouco tempo Hermione apareceu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto cumprimentando-o. Não gostava muito dessas intimidades, mas também não reclamava. Apenas acenou com a cabeça reconhecendo sua presença.

Conversaram amenidades enquanto o almoço era servido e quando se viram sozinhos Draco cortou o papo furado indo direto ao assunto.

- Te chamei aqui porque estou com um problema.

- Imaginei que fosse isso. E posso perguntar se esse problema se chama Harry Potter?

Balançou a mão dispensando o comentário. Era obvio que o problema era o testa rachada.

- Entramos na rotina.

Hermione levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu divertida.

- E isso é muito ruim?

- Lógico! Se ficar na mesmice o desejo pode diminuir.

Granger riu da cara incomodada do amigo e sorriu maliciosa.

- Então porque você não visita um sex shop e apimenta as coisas?

O rosto de Draco ficou levemente rosado.

- Ora Draco, não me diga que nunca visitou um?

Mesmo sem querer dar o braço a torcer confirmou com a cabeça e viu a garota rir de novo.

- Vamos terminar de almoçar logo e vou te apresentar um.

- Posso saber como você conhece tão bem?

- Gosto de inventar na cama. Por que acha que o Ron não tem reclamações?

Foi a vez de o loiro cair na risada.

- Sabe Granger, acho que estou gostando desse seu lado safado.

Passaram o restante do almoço falando sobre o casamento e como Draco ainda achava que o Weasel não merecia a mulher que tinha.

Pagou o almoço e foram para o caro de Hermione. Em alguns minutos dirigindo chegaram a uma loja muito chamativa e Draco se perguntou se não era melhor usar um feitiço de glamour. O que diriam se encontrassem um Malfoy em uma loja dessas?

Não teve tempo de continuar com suas divagações, pois foi puxado do carro pela amiga e arrastado para dentro da loja.

Sua primeira impressão foi de horror. Era tudo exposto sem pudor algum, mas assim que o susto do primeiro contato passou se viu admirando e já fantasiando usar vários daqueles produtos com seu marido.

Hermione falou para a moça no balcão que era a primeira vez de Draco em um sex shop e ele tinha um relacionamento com outro homem. A atendente abriu um sorriso e começou a mostrar vários itens.

O loiro se pegou separando óleos de vários sabores, gel para massagem, bolinhas de gel, pomadas de retração, algemas. Foi então que a moça lhe mostrou fantasias.

Com um sorriso enorme escolheu uma que surpreenderia o marido. Claro que tudo o que adquiriu naquele dia faria Harry se perguntar se era mesmo Draco, mas também imaginava que seria uma maneira muito interessante de sair da rotina.

Após pagar tudo e Hermione o levar de volta ao escritório agradeceu pelo auxilio e imaginando como fazer tudo perdeu o sorriso safado na cara da amiga.

- Harry que se cuide hoje...

Sussurrou e rindo sozinha voltou para o trabalho.

* * *

Após uma hora desde que voltara do almoço o loiro não aguentou esperar mais. Como o dia estava tranquilo e não havia nada marcado avisou a secretária que iria para casa mais cedo e se precisasse que ligasse em seu celular.

Adorava as facilidades trouxas, principalmente andar de carro, mas naquele dia estava com pressa e chegando a um ponto seguro, aparatou.

Em pouco tempo estava em sua sala e começou os preparativos.

* * *

Harry chegou cansado, fora um dia corrido no ministério. Uma série de denuncias falsa fez com que o departamento inteiro ficasse fora de controle.

Tirou o casaco colocando-o em cima do sofá e chamou o elfo domestico, estava com fome.

Como não foi atendido chamou novamente e o silêncio continuou. Já ia chamar o marido quando viu alguém se aproximando.

- Boa noite Sr. Harry. Posso ajudar?

Primeiro veio a incredulidade. Draco Malfoy, o seu marido puro-sangue, estava ali, na sua frente, vestido de empregada.

A saia curta mostrava as pernas bem delineadas, as coxas bem definidas e sua pele macia. Os babados faziam com que a cada movimento um vislumbre de seu bumbum firme. Um laço prendia os cabelos para cima deixando apenas alguns fios caídos chamando a atenção para seu pescoço que pedia por beijos.

As pupilas de Harry dilataram enquanto Draco se inclinava com um espanador e fingia tirar o pó do armário.

Foi então que algo apagou na mente do moreno, com um grunhido levantou e em poucos passos pegou-o por trás e prensou Draco no móvel passando a mão por seu corpo.

- SR. POTTER!

Sentiu o cheiro da pele branca e mordeu a curva do pescoço do loiro fazendo-o gemer baixo apertando o espanador com força enquanto com a outra mão apoiava no armário.

- Sr. Potter isso não é certo...

O moreno sorriu se Draco queria fingir, estava mais do que disposto a entrar na brincadeira.

- Não tem ninguém em casa...

- Mas...

- Shhh...

Harry sentia sua ereção pulsar enquanto tocava o loiro. Levantou a saia e descobriu que o marido não tinha nada por baixo e não aguentou.

Abriu o zíper da calça ainda acariciando o corpo de Draco que gemia com os beijos, mordidas e toques. Ia lançar um feitiço lubrificante quando com um sorriso safado Malfoy se inclinou mais afastando um pouco o moreno.

Enquanto Harry olhava ele pegou uma bolinha que havia escondido no pequeno avental, olhando-o nos olhos Draco começou a colocar a bolinha dentro fazendo cara de excitação para o moreno que olhava tudo mal conseguindo se segurar.

Então ele viu algo escorrer nos dedos do marido e entendeu que aquela bolinha lubrificava enquanto o loiro se preparava gemendo.

Perdendo totalmente o controle Harry prensou-o novamente e o penetrou com força. Draco gritava de prazer enquanto Potter entrava forte prensando-o mais no móvel.

Quando Harry pegou sua ereção e começou a masturba-lo movimentando-se junto agradeceu por estar preso entre o armário e o marido, pois não tinha certeza se suas pernas o manteriam em pé.

E quando chegou ao clímax gritou alto de prazer jorrando na mão do moreno que não tardou a acompanha-lo.

Harry encostou a cabeça na nuca de Draco respirando descompassadamente e sorriu.

- Draco isso foi...

- Gostou?

Perguntou tentando recuperar o folego.

- Acabei de descobrir que gosto muito de roupas de empregadas.

E Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu sentindo Harry o pegar no colo e carregar para o quarto.

Precisava lembrar-se de agradecer Hermione novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não via Harry perder o controle daquela maneira e agora que descobrira uma loja trouxa muito interessante, esperava poder ver o marido louco muitas outras vezes.

Foi levado direto ao banheiro e riu quando Harry ligou o chuveiro e prensou seus lábios em um beijo desejoso.

Definitivamente faria isso outras vezes.


End file.
